1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to receptacles. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a device for illuminating a recessed cup holder adapted to be utilized in automotive vehicles, boats and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utilization of recessed holders for beverage containers is well known in the prior art. Attempts have been made to provide illumination of the area around and adjacent the recessed area so that a driver and passenger can easily locate their beverage containers during nighttime.
One example of a prior art device that provides illumination for a cup holder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,905 (Koehn). The instant device relies on a series of light sources spaced around the top face of an annular lip. The light sources, however, are exposed and are thus subject to damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,832 (Baird, Sr.) discloses a relatively complicated light/mirror/L.E.D./fiber optic unit for generating light around the top portion of a recessed cup holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,399 B1 (Hulse) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,439 (Townsend et al.) relate to complex wave guide systems for distributing light to a cup holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,183 (Fleming) is drawn to a holder for canned or bottled beverages, which holder provides a message display on its outer surface. The instant holder is battery operated and would not be readily adapted to be received in a cup holder of an automotive vehicle or a boat.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose an uncomplicated, easy-to-install illumination disk as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.